


Fall, Fall, Fall

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bodyguard, Dissociation, Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femme Fatale, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Foe Yay, Inspired by Art, Mind Games, Missing Scene, One Shot, Power Play, Seduction, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Twisted, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Visions, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Time slows down.
Relationships: Morena Prudo/Theta
Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Fall, Fall, Fall

They crossed paths once again; it was only a matter of time. The Black Whale was vast and labyrinthine, but Theta always managed to happen upon Morena Prudo.

Morena stood, oh so calmly, a soft smile on her features, her eyes glazed over; she had been waiting for her.

Theta had her feet planted to the ground, cool and collected, while her heart pounded in her chest. Her shaking hand reached for her gun.

"I'm surprised they let you keep that, Theta. Word has gotten around that you've become rather unstable."

Theta grit her teeth, eyes furrowed. She knew that Morena was dangerous, that she was not of this world.

She couldn't afford to let her guard down, not again.

"There are many people on this ship I wouldn't cross if I were you, Morena. You've made powerful enemies, and you do _not_ want me on that list."

Morena shook her head, her grin growing. "You wouldn't, though." She stepped closer to Theta, and the space between them was almost nonexistent.

Theta swallowed, her hands falling to her sides.

Morena only placed an icy hand on Theta's face, leaning in, and pressed her lips against the bodyguard's.

_Time slows down._


End file.
